Snowwomen and Surprises
by TheNocturne
Summary: Kuki just can't seem to stop teasing him, not even on a cold winter's day. One-shot, Kuki/Wally


**First off, I'd like to apologize to all of those who have written wonderful stories that I have yet to review. It's exam week this week and I'm currently trying to not go crazy. I think my brains are starting to dribble out of my ears.**

**But rest assured, I am reading (or skimming over) your stories, and I will leave proper reviews as soon as I can. I promise! I'm sorry!**

**This is. . . I'm not sure what this is. Fun writing again. Something small, since I have more exams tomorrow.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it! And I hope you're having a wonderful, fantastic week!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, loves.**

**Much love, Sadie**

--

Down the street, the snowflakes danced in their merry way, twirling and sweeping through the cold air in a silent salute to the white afternoon. The thick flurry did not deter those who could not be deterred, however, and the street was filled with children of all ages who were piling snow into big piles in an attempt to create works of art. At the very end of the lane, it was not children who played, though. It was a couple of teenagers, bundled up in thick coats.

The normally lithe girl seemed almost a marshmallow under the plushy green exterior, sprinkled with snow that looked like bits of powdered sugar. Her hair whipped out around her as she bounded over the snow-covered lawn, leaving tracks that were few and far between. A merry voice bubbled up from the thick caverns of her throat to ring like Christmas bells. "Come on, Wally!"

The designated boy shuffled after her with less enthusiasm, mulling over the percentage chance of catching a cold in such weather. If Hoagie was around, they could engage in a fierce barreling of a snowball fight. But, no, the pilot was currently snowboarding with Abby and her family. So Wally was stuck with the overexcited girl that was currently making a snow angel.

When she was finished, she was on her feet again in a flash, flouncing over to him excitedly. "Isn't it beautiful?" Her eyes followed the puff of white air that streamed from her lips while she spoke, seeming entranced by it more than Wally could fully explain.

"Yeah, yeah, beautiful." The boy rolled his eyes. His fingers sorely missed the smooth surface of his PS2 controller that was lying distraughtly on the couch, mourning the distance between them. More than anything, he regretted his promise to Kuki that he would play with her in the snow. She was perfectly capable of amusing herself in the yard, just like she was already doing.

"Help me make a snowman?" she pleaded, and Wally shrugged nonchalantly to indicate that he really didn't care what they ended up doing. With a twinkling laugh, she bent down and began to pile snow together, trying to shape it into a sphere with the nimble fingers that she had incased with black, fluffy gloves. But it crumbled almost immediately, drawing a huff of indignation from the girl instantly.

If he was going to be out here, he might as well do it with something of a purpose. "No, like this," he told her quietly, bending down and showing her the right process. He and Joey had created many snowmen in their glory days of youth, in all shapes and sizes and dispositions. So he knew what he was doing as he began to roll the snowball through the snow, watching it slowly grow beneath his steady eye.

"That's big enough," Kuki declared after a while, when the base was the proper size. Wally rolled it to a stop and gazed after the girl in amusement as she attempted to do the same as he, pushing a deformed snowball through the snow until it grew large enough to serve as a middle section. She could barely carry it properly and only just managed to place it on top of the bottom piece.

Instead of saying anything, she went intently on to make the head of the snowman, rolling a thick sphere of snow along a new trail while it slowly packed on more layers. Wally wasn't sure of what his purpose outside was; clearly, she was doing just fine without him.

When she had the snowman's head cradled in her hands, Kuki glanced over at the other pieces and suddenly declared, "It's going to be a snowwoman."

"What?" A golden eyebrow lifted toward the sky. "Why?"

"Because!" As though this was an answer enough, the girl explained no more to him and simply ran over to him, grinning widely beneath round red cheeks. "Can I have a kiss, Wally?"

"Wh-" Suddenly flustered, the boy stopped trying to respond and could only look at her calmly while his mind tripped over her words. "Right here?" Although he didn't mind – he never minded kisses from his delicate oriental girl – it was a little strange for her to be asking for kisses with no obvious intent. "Eh, sure."

He leaned in toward her and his lips met something cold. He opened his eyes to see nothing but white in front of him and his face took on a look of utter confusion. That is, until Kuki pulled the snowwoman's head away from his lips where she had placed it, laughing delightedly while Wally frowned. "Ha, Wally, you kissed my snowwoman!"

Still giggling, she ran away toward her still-developing snowwoman and plopped the head on top, adjusting it slightly before stepping back to examine the snowman with a critical eye. When she was apparently pleased with it, she turned with a smile full of strong white teeth. "It's perfect!"

"It's missing a face," Wally said gruffly, rubbing the back of his hand over his lips while he sent the snowwoman a disapproving glare.

"Then go find one!" Her violet eyes, touched with light from the sky above them, closed as her smile only widened.

A huff of exasperated air blew out of his lungs, and Wally couldn't help but ask indignantly, "Why me?"

"Oh, fine." Her fingers laced in with his. "We'll look together. But don't you go kissing any more snowwomen, mister, or I might just get very jealous." She wagged another finger at him, looking so incredibly stern that Wally couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"I like my women warm-blooded," he informed her loftily, and it seemed to appease the girl, who began to pull him forward to begin their search for the snowwoman's facial features.

"And besides," he told her after a few seconds, sending another look over his shoulder at the snowwoman, sitting smugly on the curve of her lawn. "She'll be gone by springtime, anyway."

"And I'll be here forever!" the girl beside him cheered, pulling him down the lane where the snowflakes continued their dance, circling around the couple in curious excitement as they turned the ordinary winter day into something happy and magical.


End file.
